His Toy
by His-Only-Heart
Summary: Itachi is using Sakura as his toy to get to his prize. Slowly bringing down everyone around her. Sasuke is beginning to become suspicious and he keeps a close watch on Sakura and checks things out. While Itachi hides in the shadows.
1. You're mine

_He brushed over her luscious lips as she whimpered beneath him, gently caressing her left breast as he reassured her with his soft 'shh'. She whimpered again as he traced his fingers over her spot, sneaking in her panties softly. She whimpered softly again and whispering 'no' and 'don't' over and over again as he prepared himself to go in her._

_He placed his hand in her hair and caressed her head as he pressed his warm body to hers, rubbing the spot as her panties began to grow wet._

_Groaning out in pain and pleasure, in a flash he stripped her off her panties and inserted into her. She pushed him away as he began to move gently inside her, groaning out again as he pushed further into her._

"_No…" She managed a little whisper, he ignored her, pressing his mouth over hers to keep her quiet._

"_Shh" He pulled away and held his finger to her cherry lips, she sobbed to herself as he continued to tend to her special spots, kissing one of her breasts and fondling with the other._

_She kicked around a little bit and he 'tsked' her gently, as if she was entertaining him more._

_He slithered down quietly and kissed around her belly button, licking as he traced down to her wet cunt._

_She pushed his head away, reluctant. He pressed onto her again and licked, inserting his tongue into her, she arched her back stifling a little moan full of hatred, pleasure and pain._

"_Remember, you have to do what I say." He traced the palm of her hand which engraved lightly was a curse mark. "Otherwise…" She looked at him, and a sudden rush of seething pain rushed through her limbs. Knives felt like it was penetrating every part of her body, but not enough to kill._

_She screamed out in pain, wreathing around and he smiled. Ending the pain, she lay panting, gripping the sheets. He bent down and gave her a reassuring kiss to her chest, fondling with her again._

_She wanted to cry, she never knew he could've gotten to her like this._

"_Hn. You're so weak, crumbling under my grasp like unstable rocks"_

_It's true. She was weak. And she was also stupid for letting him get to her. His scent became familiar and his presence…you could always tell he was there. Like a wolf stalking the moon. It was scary. And she was so intimated by him. She scowled at her thoughts._

"_Remember what I said, bring Kakashi to me… so I can get him out of the way…and get to the other. Otherwise, not only I will torture you. I'll torture everyone around you. Until they die slowly. Do we understand?" He whispered in her ear, teasing her._

"_Yes, Itachi" She nodded with swelling tears in her eyes._

"_That's a good girl, Sakura" He then pressed their bodies together again and tended to her aching body as she moaned his name…_

_He suddenly got up, leaving her in her wetness. _

"_Go now."_

**Um yea. A bit weird I know, coz I don't know who Itachi acts…Just review anyway. You can flame if you want, my story already sucks! o.**

**If you guys want to give ideas, you can and I'll try put them in o. **

**His-only-heart**


	2. Birthday Blues

Sakura walked in the middle of the night, continuously kicking a pebble lazily as she thought. Her fingerless glove on her left hand, concealed her curse mark and kept her hand warm. A trendy fashion, one fingerless glove only.

A whimsical night it was and all you could hear was.

_Scrape, click, scrape, click, scrape, click. _

Continuing over and over again.

She lifted her head towards the stars and took a deep in breath of air, it smelt fresh. Like when rain just poured down and you can smell that new-ness and always, that relieved feeling rushed through you because you thought everything would be safe.

Sakura kept her eye on a star, it was shining brightly.

Jeez, she couldn't even think how weak and stupid she was.

"_Hn, you're so weak" _

It echoed in her head, shaking her head she snapped out of her thoughts as she arrived back in her house.

Everything was dark and she fumbled for the lights as she dropped her keys on a table which she already was familiar with where it was.

She heard a little 'shh' and a little movement. Her eyes shifted around and she took her hand down.

Intruders.

She looked around to see any silhouetted shadows, creeping slowly towards the sound.

_Jeez, these people are stupid. Don't even know I'm here. Idiots. I'll give them a beating!_

Sakura was now right beside the intruder who was behind the couch crouching, wanting to be stealthy and he whispered another 'shh'. Obviously there was someone right next to him.

There was a quite loud 'ow' coming from the first person. Judging from the person, he probably got hit on the head because of stupidity and loudness.

Sakura got ready, raising her clenched fist, she brought it down on the intruders rather large head.

"AH WHAT THE?!!" The voice was sounded muffled.

Sakura froze as she brought up her fist again, she rushed to the door to turn on the lights, first thing she saw was badly decorated house, streamers everywhere, returning to the spot where she fiercely punched the intruder was Naruto in a sight.

Cake was squished onto her face, it wasn't the best looking cake but there was still a cake.

"Dobe!! You gave it away!" Sakura peered over the cake smeared Naruto to find Sasuke staring angrily at Naruto.

"What the? Why are you guys here??" Sakura already knew the answer, but due to the sudden shock, it was a widely asked question.

"Happy birthday?" Naruto offered the squished up cake that messily read 'happy 18th!' Sakura stared in awe.

"What's all this about?" Sakura couldn't help smiling as Naruto got up and began to eat some of the cake.

"Dobe! You're not meant to eat the cake first!! Baka!"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke in confusion and he sighed.

Sakura felt a sudden sadness rush through her as Kakashi entered the room.

"Kakashi sensei you didn't join in the 'surprise!'"

Kakashi halted and looked at the cake, flicking his eyes at Naruto's face then at Sasuke's angry face, then at Sakura's shocked face.

"Huh…?" Kakashi flicked his eyes between the three young teens.

"Yea like it was a big surprise" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Dobe here, gave it away because he wouldn't shut the fuck up!!" Sakura stood silent as the two boys argued with Kakashi trying to be the peace maker.

She could catch some words though,

"Well if _someone _told me that she was already inside!!"

"_YOU _were meant to look out!!"

"I could if I would!! There IS such a thing as NO LIGHTS IN THE DARK!!"

"Dobe!" 

"Bastard!!"

"I think we all need to calm down" Sakura's heart lurched as she suddenly heard Kakashi's familiar voice.

"Fine!" Naruto pulled his puffed face on and crossed his arms, turning away from Sasuke and stomping to the bathroom to wash his face. Coming out, Sakura sat down.

Sasuke sat down next to her as Kakashi and Naruto walked to the kitchen, preparing to split the cake into huge disoriented quarters.

"I got you something" Sasuke said out of the blue and handed her a little package, badly wrapped in plain paper. She stared at it for a moment and looked at Sasuke wondering what to do.

"Open it" Sakura carefully pulled the paper apart to reveal a little golden cardboard box. Lifting up the little top, she found inside a little silver plain ring.

She looked at Sasuke in awe, but not finding the words for gratitude.

He scratched his neck, looking a little nervous.

"Yea, I didn't know what to get you…" He looked away to cover up his face, just in case he was turning red, already he was boiling up.

"Oh that's sweet" Sakura said calmly, her head was whirring with excitement and dread, "But, I'm not allowed to wear jewelry Sasuke…"

"Well…then I don't know. Do what ever you want to do with it" Sasuke quickly looked away again, finally looking back at her she slipped her arms around his neck and hugged tenderly him without words. Sasuke, greeted with shock, soon turned to calmness. He let her hug back, even letting his eye lids droop halfway sleepily.

She choked a little "thank you" out, trying to hold her tears back. She felt so guilty.

If only she could say.

She began to cry, trying to hold in her little hiccups she licked her tears that rolled down her cheeks. Sasuke pulled her off.

"What's wrong?"

"He wants-" Sakura felt a little pain in her limbs.

"He wants what?" She opened her mouth again, and then it came again. That searing pain through her limbs, trying to not groan.

"Wait, I need-" Sakura walked casually to her room, trying to yell out her screams.

As soon as she closed her door calmly, and yelled out her agony as soft as she could, crouching on her knees then throwing her head up in pain. Then falling on the floor, she pulled her knees up to her chest and quivered.

A sudden voice entered her sub conscious head.

_Don't even try._

Her lips began to shake, her body fell cold and she heard a knock from the door. It wasn't usual of Naruto to knock, normally he would barge in as if everything was his business.

"Sakura you there? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yea I'm fine, hold on. I'm coming out" Sakura held back her pain that still burned through there and stifled a groan. Walking out casually she sat down where everyone was gathered with their 'disoriented cake'

"You okay? You look pale" Kakashi asked, that lurching feeling came back.

"Yea I'm fine, just a little cold"

"Cold?! You've got everything on!" Naruto exclaimed, looking at her body which was covered in woolen jacket with a cotton jumper inside, her hand had a glove on and she looked like as if she was near a warm fire, toasting marshmallows happily!

Sakura kept silent and took a bite of her cake, trying to not screw up her face in disgust.

At least someone else spoke her mind, she didn't have to say anything. Sasuke immediately drew away from the cake, poking his tongue out in disgust.

"You call this a freaking cake?! It's like shit rubbed in cow shit!" He spat his 'shit' flavored spit on the plate and Naruto gladly took Sasuke's serving.

"Did you make this Naruto?" Sakura asked politely nibbling a little corner.

"Yea you like it!?" Naruto was ecstatic.

"I-"

"Of course she doesn't dobe!! Who would like this?" Sasuke interrupted.

"HE would!" Naruto pointed and accusing finger at Kakashi obviously not noticing the 'fine' exquisite taste of the cake because he was distracted by the newest edition of the icha icha series. He took another big bite and the cake was gone.

"He's reading porn you dobe!"

"Porn? Oh no, this is _more _than porn. This is the finest of the finest you'll get anywhere!" Kakashi cheerfully corrected him and left the table, engrossed in his book. The three of them were left, well that was until Naruto decided to go to bed.


	3. To strike her feelings

Sakura remained stayed behind. Thankfully, Sasuke must have forgotten to ask about why she was crying and he left, mumbling a little 'goodnight' to her. Sakura wasn't in the mood of sleeping, her pain was still seething and her attention turned to the little golden box on the table.

Sakura couldn't tell what she was feeling towards Sasuke now, for a long time she'd given up on him due to unrequited affections.

Well now…maybe she was in complete denial. Maybe she knows she likes him, but just doesn't want to know about it…

This was tough.

Sakura sub consciously stared at the box for a few minutes before taking it up in her hand and examining the ring. It was a plain silver band. Very pretty. Wondering how much it cost, she flipped the boxes in every angel, looking for a price tag, unlikely to be there though.

Even the box was nice, inside had that puff cushion that supported the ring and the gold had streaks of another different shade of gold.

Sakura suppressed a little smile, adoring the ring and even the box. She didn't care, it was the thought that counted and she liked that thought. She slipped the ring on her middle finger, it fitted nicely.

She stared at it for a moment, feeling the urge to take it off and put it on her fourth finger. She restrained herself, taking up the box and walking to her room, sneaking a little peek at Sasuke's and Naruto's room who shared rooms which had no door closed.

Topless Sasuke.

Sweet Sasuke.

Indescribable Sasuke.

Sakura shook her head, realizing that she had just stared at him for about thirty seconds. Walking away she entered her room, quietly clicking the door in its lock.

She never wanted to get involved in anything!

Why had Itachi been living with Sasuke, even the thought pissed her off.

Sakura clambered into her comfortable bed and turned off the light, staring in the darkness.

Sakura felt a presence, no mistake about that. She began to breathe heavily.

"What do you want?" Her tone croaked.

"You cant let your feelings involved."

"I haven't." He scoffed at her reply.

"Hurry up and do the job. My patience grows weary and I can't wait."

"Don't push me, I'm doing the best I can" She felt her bed sag as he sat next to her, placing his hand on her thigh.

"Oh no, about to tell little brother about me? Your loyalty is beginning to break"

"I'm trying to sleep" Sakura snarled and he smirked, leaning down on her, he kissed her passionately. Sakura kept still.

In a flash, Sakura felt him leave as Naruto burst through the door.

"Don't worry Sakura!!" Sakura sat up, raising an eyebrow at Naruto who had his fist clenched and in front of him, standing in an attack mode. His eyelids drooped over his eyes.

"The hell?!" Sakura got up as Naruto began to fall, suddenly falling front on in Sakura's arms. She grunted as he and she fell to the ground and he began to snore.

"Aw jeez Naruto, are you drunk or something?! No, you sleep walk don't you… oh yea…" Sakura lifted him up, jeez he weighed a tonne.

She dumped him on her bed and he grasped her pillow.

"Now where am I going to sleep?!" Sakura glared at the sleeping Naruto. Turning her head towards his room she headed there, quietly closing the door.

Everywhere was dark, not a pin of needle of moon rays weaved in, she felt an eerie feeling in her and she walked faster, opening the door of their room she was hit by a familiar boy scent. As soon as she sat on Naruto's bed, his scent wafted in her nose. She hated his smell, he smelled of sweat. Sakura screwed up her face and sat up again, she was too embarrassed to crawl into Sasuke's bed, pretending to have night mares or something, she would feel pathetic, then Sasuke would think she would be so childish and gay.

"And then I'd be totally embarrassed by him _and _me" Sakura did not realize she began to think aloud. It seemed to stir Sasuke and he turned onto her side.

"That baka Naruto…just have to fall asleep on my bed, so heavy. Too much ramen eating, he stinks of sweat, where am I going to sleep? The couch is so itchy and hard and everything!" Sakura began to whisper to herself.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Sakura probably jumped a mile as she heard Sasuke's voice calmly registering her.

She turned around to see Sasuke's silhouetted face, rays of moon just so happened to be in their room, dammit why did they get a nice room and Sakura was stuck with a crap room?

"Uh I cant sleep, Naruto somehow slept walk in my room and he fell asleep on my bed and he's so fat I cant lift him so I decided to swap beds and his bed reeks so I cant get to sleep"

"Hn. Come in here then" Sasuke almost sounded sleepy.

"W-what?" 

"I wont bite" Sakura could tell he was smirking.

"What makes you think that I want to go in there? You probably reek too!" Sakura whispered menacingly, blushing at the thought that she actually loved his smell.

"Oh really?"

"Yea!"

"Fine with me, go sleep on the couch then. You're disturbing my beauty sleep" Sasuke said sarcastically. Sakura bit her lip, gathering up her courage she shoved Sasuke over and clambered in, purposely wanting to take up space to show that she was 'joking' yet in fact, she was full on flushing.

Sakura's excitement fell as Sasuke turned the other way. In an instance, before she knew it, she lulled off to sleep.

Sakura opened her eyes, her first action was to look at the clock. Boy, she really slept in, and she was so cold! The whole night she was cold! She looked at her body and saw that her whole legs and body was bare! Sasuke hogged all the blankets!!

That pig!

"Sasuke you hogged all the warmth!!" Sasuke stirred and turned over, thinking she was a big teddy he wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you doing…?" 

"Hn?" Sasuke took his arms back and blinked his eyes opened lazily, immersed in her green eyes.

"You pig, you took all the blankets" Sakura was in her curled up position. He looked at her legs.

"Sorry." Sasuke got up, throwing the blankets off him, Sakura snatched the blankets greedily and curled up in it, savoring the smell of him. She felt like she was obsessed.

Sasuke laughed.

"What are you doing?" Sakura was holding the blankets to her nose, obviously noticeable she was sniffing.

"Nothing!" Sakura squeaked and got up, running to her bed room before he would catch her blushing and then asking embarrassing questions about it, Sakura opened her door to see Naruto still sleeping.

"Alright Naruto get up!" Naruto wriggled his nose as he lifted his head.

"Why does my bed stink?" Naruto buried his nose in her pillow, and withdrew quickly opening his eyes.

"My bed?" Sakura chuckled with amusement at Naruto's stupidity "_Your _bed stinks like hell! Do you ever change the sheets?" 

"I guess…" Naruto got up realising he was in Sakura's girl room he gaped.

"Why the fuck am I in your room?!" 

"Relax Naruto, you tried to hit on me so I punched you out" Sakura joked as she saw Naruto's jaw dropped

"Naruto, I'm feeding you crap okay?" Naruto's face fell with relief "You slept walk and I dunno, fell while sleeping, and you're so fat so I went to your room"

"But if you think my bed stinks, why did you sleep in it?" Sakura blushed.

"Well, it's the only thing I can sleep in right? So, hurry up and get out! And I want you to change my sheets! You probably drooled on my pillows and sheets! And I need to change so piss off!" Sakura ordered him out and she slipped on a jumper and a coat, with jeans and boots. She took some time to stare at the ring her eyes quickly came across.

She looked closer, something was engraved on it, squinting her eyes it read.

'Sakura' followed by a little love heart next to it. So cheesy yet so sweet! She liked cheesy anyway!! Sakura blushed furiously. She smiled and walked outside, breathing in the fresh air that sifted in from the windows.


	4. I Love You

Again, that lurching anxiety made Sakura's heart drop as she saw Kakashi happily bidding her a nice morning.

She better get it done with rather than leaving it till later when she'll have her guilt go high.

Sakura sat down, not wanting to eat breakfast since her lurching anxiety was already covering it up.

"Kakashi sensei, I heard that…that there's a new Icha Icha book down in the town…" He looked up at Sakura, a little glint in his yes.

"Really? Wow, that was fast" Sakura managed to nod her head while holding her tension. Sakura saw that Kakashi wouldn't go now, so she had to push him more…

"They say that… first 10 customers will receive it free" Sakura gulped and Sasuke creased his brows at her. It wasn't normal for Sakura to pause in the middle of a sentence.

"Oh great!" Kakashi gulped the last bit of coffee and rushed out the door, Sakura placed her forehead on the palm of her gloved hand.

What was she doing? If she was a faithful friend, she would die for them!! But instead she was turning against them!

She should die for all of this, soon she would anyway.

Sakura gulped, her throat felt hard like when you dry swallow a pill and that feeling's stuck in your throat.

Sakura sighed, Kakashi must be running by now. If she sprinted, she could catch him on the way.

God knows where _he's _going to turn up.

Sakura suddenly stood up, her chair fell over and she rushed out of the door, a feared look on her face.

"Oh please Kakashi, please don't run" Sakura whispered to herself.

Then there was that stinging pain again, she screamed out in agony, falling on her knees and screwing her eyes shut. It was mostly her hand that hurt the most, but her legs. She couldn't feel her legs!! Sakura mustered all her strength to stand up. She did. Taking one step with one eye screwed she fell back down again, even more pain rushed through her.

She screamed more, she felt like she couldn't scream louder!

She heard approaching footsteps, she didn't care. She was in total agony, she was on all fours now, feeling a tear well up in the corner she pulled a knee forward.

"Must get to him…" Sakura panted as Sasuke ran up by her side looking at her.

"Sakura!" Sakura waved away, all of her pain and stood up, running as fast as she could towards the town. Nonetheless the pain was really kicking in.

As soon as Sakura reached the town she grasped onto a railing, praying that she wouldn't collapse or black out from the huge pain.

She searched every corner, she searched every alley and she finally came outside the bookshop, where she started. And now finished.

Where could he be?!

Sakura grasped her stomach, everywhere was still aching, burning and stinging. The electronic doors suddenly beeped from the book shop, she looked up, her eyelids felt heavy but she couldn't, she wouldn't let her fall!

There stood Kakashi, looking a little confused.

"Kakashi sensei…? You're so stupid…" Sakura felt an overwhelming feeling of relief, but her limbs were still stinging.

"Sakura?" Sakura fell forward, blacking out from the pain.

A few minutes later she opened her eyes, Sasuke sat by her side looking at the ring she wore on her ungloved hand.

Sakura sat up, her limbs felt numb, but there wasn't any pain.

"What the hell happened?" 

"Uh…what happened?" Sakura distractedly looked outside the window to where rain and hail poured heavily, pitter pattering on the pavement, making that little 'chk' noise.

"I came up to you and you were yelling out, then you limped off and next Kakashi brought you back with you in her arms" 

"Kakashi? Is he here?!" Sakura turned her attention towards the Uchiha.

"Yea why? Sakura, what's going on" Sasuke asked in that 'concerned' voice, which was normally sounded like his everyday voice. No, this voice was more stern and approaching. No wait, _intimidating. _

"Nothing's going on" If there was one good thing she was at, it was faking. All those times Itachi asked if anything was happening, she would just answer with a plain 'no' or sometimes 'nothing'

Sakura swore she could see a little flicker of the message that read 'bull shit' on Sasuke's face.

Sakura stared down at her hands, twiddling them uncontrollably as Sasuke observed her.

"Sakura, if there's anything tell me" Yes this message seems quite clear doesn't it? Exactly, being quite clear there was meant to be an answer seemed 'hidden' a code to say 'tell me in any way you can, because I know something shitty is going on'

Sakura nodded and watched Sasuke walk away.

It soon began to grow dark and as the four of them sat at the table, none of them could seem to gather the courage or energy up to ask Sakura what happened.

For Sakura, it seemed as if forever passed and the next thing was that she lay in her bed, it all seemed familiar. Then again, that shadow crept in her room. Sakura shivered as she felt his cloak brush against her bare arm. He again sat on her bed, leaning down to kiss her on the neck, he lifted her hand, taking off her glove and tracing the curse mark, smiling at his work.

"You did a good job Sakura…" Sakura choked as he brushed his cold hand against her neck and she lifted it up, avoiding the 'shivers' he leant down and nibbled her neck again, making her gasp.

"Kakashi was fine though"

"Don't worry about that Sakura. Soon he'll be taken down, then I'll be able to get to him" Itachi pressed on top of Sakura's warm body.

"Your body is hot" He took off the blankets and rested his hand on her thigh, she remained silent and still.

Sakura whined as he rode his hand up.

"I'm not in the mood" It was true, and she had to admit, she was getting used to have Itachi show her affections.

She turned over on her side and he kissed her again, reassuring her softly.

"Get out before I scream" 

"Scream then, no one's stopping you" He swiftly shut her up by kissing her softly. Teasing her urges to just embrace him. He placed his hand on her spot and began to rub, oh god, Sakura loved it. She loved the way he touched her so that she just quivered. She loved the way he bit her right on that spot on her neck so that she wanted to embrace him more. She especially loved it the way he always saves his tenderness and passionate love for her. The way he made her feel … _special._

"I love you" It just escaped her lips, softly dancing in his ears. He smiled, his plan worked.

"That's a good girl" He rewarded her with a kiss. "Whatever you do, don't fall for him. Otherwise it wont work, and sad to say you'll have to die" He added in darkly and she nodded timidly. He stroked her hair.

**Muahaha, I'm so evil … and lame!! TT please review to tell me how much this story sucks .**

**Did you guys expect this?? REVIEW!**


	5. In the rain

The next morning Sakura awoke, the silky sheets on her bare legs. She sighed, she just spend another restlessness night with _him. _Sakura got up and slipped on a simple dress, taking another glance at her ring. Now she adored it more than ever, brother like brother. Sasuke and him shared the same personality.

She walked outside and was greeted by a heavy raining morning.

Her heart skipped a beat as Naruto greeted her a enthusiastic good morning and Sasuke nodded after him.

Sakura sat down at the table as Naruto and Sasuke started to begin the 'I want some more!' competition. Sakura realized that Kakashi had not sat down yet…

She looked around, lifting a spoon of porridge up to her mouth.

Lifted another up to her mouth.

He still didn't come.

Another.

Realised that it turned cold.

She put down the spoon.

"Anyone seen…Kakashi Sensei, does he normally sleep in?"

"No, where is he really?" Sasuke creased

"I'll go and wake him out!" Naruto volunteered

"No! I'll go!!" Sakura yelled, stumbling over her legs, she always would stumble when she got anxious.

"Kakashi Sensei? Um, your food's getting cold" Sakura flushed, her lines were so pathetic.

She opened the door to see Kakashi eagle spread on his bed, his legs sprawled over the sheets.

"Kakashi Sensei? Are you awake?" Sakura shook him, he was dead cold.

"Sensei!" Sakura shook him more vigorous. Putting a finger to his nose, there was a bare push of air.

"Still alive" Sakura sighed with relief.

What was she to do now? Sakura looked at her cursed mark, two squiggles over lapping each other with two dots…

Such a peculiar pattern, Sakura looked at Kakashi, she had no idea what to do.

She couldn't lift Kakashi up in any way, he would be too heavy and she couldn't ask Sasuke and Naruto to come in because they would ask pestering questions. And yet, _he _was watching her every move.

She paced the room as she heard approaching footsteps, obviously Sasuke who walked slowly.

"Uh, don't come in! He's still asleep!" Sakura quickly opened the door and pushed Sasuke away with her. Wondering what to do she sat down next to Sasuke casually, sighing.

"So what's new, what's going on?" Sakura's palms were sweating like hell. Sasuke kept quiet as Sakura fingered her ring.

Sakura began to breathe heavily, looking up at the ceiling that had cobwebs due to lack of cleanliness and laziness.

"Crap, I'm sweating like hell…" Sakura whispered to herself and wiped it on herself.

"Sakura." 

"What?"

"Naruto said that his 'belated' birthday present to you was to take us all out" 

"What even Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura gulped and he nodded.

"Shit…" 

"I…I don't think I feel too well…" It wasn't a lie, she was becoming dizzy. She walked over to Kakashi's room and opened up. She would try to heal him herself if nothing else resorted. Though she would probably be interrupted by him…

Sakura turned Kakashi on his back, closing the door behind her and placed her hands over his stomach, closing her eyes she mastered her power and this…white light came…pouring out…

**I don't really know what Sakura can do as a medic nin…yes… I'm gay :**

Kakashi resumed to breathing normally, all of a sudden, everything backfired. The white light thingy zoomed into her body as it absorbed it and there was a shrill whirring in her head, not to mention the limb stabbing again. How did he watch her?

_Naughty girl…_

Sakura gripped at her hand, the mark was burning just like Sasuke's mark on his neck. She never realized this before, the line began to grow, running down her palm, curling all over her arm to her neck.

Sakura shrieked in pain, she bit her tongue, hoping she wouldn't scream any more louder. Didn't work, the only thing she probably caused was blood bleeding from her tongue.

"Don't..!" Sakura clenched her hand, her finger nails dug into the palm.

Sakura staggered out to the room, holding her hand she sprinted past Sasuke. To Sasuke, there was a sudden blow of wind. Yea, Sakura was had more agility and power now. She rushed to turn on the tap, putting her palm under she blasted on the cold tap, only freezing her a bit. Sprinting out the door she met him standing there.

"Tsk tsk tsk…your unfaithfulness brings disappointment Sakura"

"Please stop" She breathed, he laughed darkly and subsided the pain.

"What shall I do to you now? I can already see that you are not loyal. I cant get to him" 

"No, I wanna do this" Sakura clenched through her teeth, holding her arm that was still piercing.

Sakura's head was already soaking wet.

"Don't mess this up, go to him and tear him down at his weakest point"

"How?" 

"Don't fool around Sakura. Think." And with that, he was gone, leaving her standing in the rain. Now that her pain had gone, she walked back in her thoughts, Sasuke stood outside, waiting for her. She looked at her arm just in case, yea it was all gone.

He stood up as she approached him, standing in front of him she looked in his dark eyes. Same resemblance as him. Nothing.

"You feeling better?"

"No…"  
Sasuke leaned in, his lips nearly touched hers. She held still as his finger tips touched her hand, wanting to just hold her. Sasuke's eyes closed as his lips parted, his fingers outstretched, Sakura screwed her eyes shut, not knowing what was coming next. His hair was already wet too and he went for it.

Sakura couldn't deny, it felt good, not as pleasurable or satisfying as Itachi's. But more meaningful and…_warm. _

Sakura couldn't help but close her eyes, Sasuke touched the ring on her finger, pulling away.

"Now do you feel better?" He said, a little smile breaking through. Sakura hesitated.

"I think so." Sakura smiled.

**Thank you to all my precious people who reviewed!!! But to all to those who read this and didn't review…SHAME ON YOU!! SO REVIEW YOU ALL and then you can be one of my precious!! REVIEW!! And I know I haven't put some vital people in like Kisame or Itachi's team or whatever, yea coz I don't know them…I haven't seen all of Naruto yet. Dumb t.v **


	6. With You

Sakura lay awake in bed, pretty soon she'll have to go out in a totally humiliating and revealing dress.

Naruto had all bought everyone new clothes, he said that he wanted everything 'perfect' Sakura scowled, everything but _this _was perfect!

Why couldn't Sakura just wear a pair of formal jeans? But this was just…way out of her league! Although, already she was getting used to it: a nice, v-neck sleek dress ending above her knees.

There was a knock at the door.

"Sakura you better be hot! I spent a lot of money on that! So don't waste it!!!" Naruto's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"I didn't even want to wear a dress!" Over the years, Sakura had grown to be more tomboy than girly girls.

"Fine, _don't _take my present! I'll have it back!" Naruto always loved making people feel guilty.

"Fine!" Sakura crossed her arms, she also had nice shoes to go with out.

"Are you dressed yet?!! I'm coming in to see you sexy thing!" Naruto laughed.

Naruto barged in to see Sakura crossed arms all dressed up.

"Why do we need to dress up nicely anyway?!" Naruto gawped at her, she was so sexy!

"Coz we're going to a nice restaurant!" Naruto managed to choke out.

"You suck Naruto"

"Come on Kakashi's driving us"

"Kakashi sensei? Is he alright?!" 

"Yea, why wouldn't he be? Well he seems tired but yea" Sakura sighed.

"Anyone else coming along then?" 

"It's a surprise" Naruto's grin widened and he winked, walking out the door Sakura followed.

Coming to the front door, Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto stood there, Naruto seemed like the only one grinning and Sasuke just couldn't help looking at her from time to time and Kakashi…he looked weary, but still smiled at Sakura's beauty.

They all hopped into Kakashi's car and they sped off.

Sasuke sat next to Sakura and Naruto sat on the other side of Sakura, she took a glance at Sasuke. His hair was mildly sleeked back so that his fringe wouldn't poke his eyes, he looked out the window, he was wearing what seemed to be a tux. A black one.

Sakura looked at Naruto, his hair didn't seem pulled back at all and he was wearing an orange tux?! Nah joking. He was also wearing something…

Sakura looked out the window on her left (Sasuke's side) if she leaned over a little, she could catch a whiff of his lovely scent.

Outside she could see dark clouds thickening against the fresh sky, Sakura looked at the lights as the restaurant approached them, everywhere was surrounded by splendid lights, and inside. Outside was _nothing _compared to what was inside!!

Inside was dominated by different colored candle lights and Sakura gaped in awe. How much did _this _cost?!! They were approached by two people, Ino and Shikamaru stood before them and Sakura ran up to hug Ino who she wouldn't normally do, but she was so excited!

Shikamaru yawned.

"Ino, can we go now? Why did you have to choose me to come? Chouji would have made use of this restaurant"

"Can you _please _just try to look like you're enjoying yourself?" Ino pleaded with him.

"Women are so troublesome eh Naruto?" Shikamaru nudged Naruto and looked around. Naruto nodded and went up to the receptionist, moving to their table, Sakura lingered close to Sasuke, and everyone had their chairs pulled out by their waiter. Sakura of course sat next to Sasuke, on her other side was Ino, besides Ino was Shikamaru and beside him was Naruto which Kakashi sat next to Sasuke was next to.

So starting from Sakura it was, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke (the table was round)

"So Ino, are you and Shikamaru a thing?" Sakura asked Ino as the waiter went to tend to other tables while the ordered.

"No, I wish though" Ino sighed and whispered to Sakura as Shikamaru dazedly glanced around.

Sakura smiled wearily then turned her head away to Sasuke, realising he probably wasn't going to talk to her she stared at the green and pink flame, burning on a candle in the middle.

Above her was beautiful decorated chandeliers and the restaurant had such a vibrant environment.

Sakura stiffened as she felt Sasuke's hand hold hers softly, she looked over to him. He showed no interest or eye contact at her, Sakura didn't mind, she had Sasuke's hand.

As the waiter came, Sakura blandly ordered and he again went away to order the chefs. Sakura soon became dazed as Sasuke began to rub his thumb against her hand (what do you call that thing between your thumb and finger…? Not skin…)

Sasuke's touch was so soothing!

The food came almost instantly! Such good service.

Sakura had ordered pasta and Sasuke ordered some sort of meatballs…Sakura looked over to Ino and Shikamaru, now that Ino mentioned she liked Shika, she could really see the attention seeking side showing now. She lifted a piece of meat to Shika's mouth, cupping her hand underneath just in case it fell. Shika opened his mouth reluctantly and clamped his mouth over. Ino smiled gratefully and he chewed, nodding approvingly at the etiquette taste.

The only problem with something like this restaurant, was that you could smoke. Next to them was a lone man smoking, and everyone was now acknowledging his smoking. Sakura had now grown nauseous to the smell and she screwed up her face as she lifted a forkful of pasta to her mouth, Naruto who had already sick of the man shouted at the guy.

"Hey cant you put that smoke away while we're eating?!!" The man kept silent and he put the smoke out. Sakura went outside, still sick. The fresh air soon hit her, and a shadow leaned against a tree.

"Why are you here?! The others-"

"Sakura" He whispered hoarsely, "Time is running out and I'm impatient" There was a little hint of nag in his tone and she hissed at him.

"Wait! I'm doing this right. Give me some more time! Don't worry, he'll go down soon. Just wait." Sakura grinned to herself and he smiled, proud of her.

"Good girl. I'll be back soon" With a blink of an eye he left.

"And he didn't even kiss me" Sakura said quietly to herself. Sasuke came out of nowhere and sat next to her.

"Who were you talking to?" He immediately asked. 

"Myself" She replied.

"Hn." Sakura looked at Sasuke in admiration, he was so gorgeous, his sleeked hair shined and his face was shaped in every handsome way. Sakura just wanted to…- Sakura leaned over and kissed Sasuke quickly on the lips, he smiled warmly and pulled her in again, wrapping his warm arms around her waist, leaning his forehead on hers he kissed her back. Her heart raced as she heated up and she ran her hand through his hair. Greasy, but worth it. For a moment then she thought she was in love. Ridiculous sounding, but it just felt…right. Woah, warm vibes ran crazily in her head and she ran the other hand in his hair also, he tightened his grip and rested his forehead on hers again, both breathing heavily a bit Sakura's eyelids drooped and she rested her eyes. Her head lead to his shoulder, she held onto his shoulder for support. She was beginning to get tired, no idea what time it was though.

"Come on let's go back inside, I'm hungry" Sasuke grinned and took Sakura's hand, leading her inside.

Sakura sat down again, leaning her chin on her palm of her hand and played with her food.

"Ino!!" While Sakura and Sasuke was gone, Ino had been 'bored' so she had ordered alcoholic drinks even though some of them were under age and she was now, drunk. Just then she had placed her hand on Shika's thigh, riding up to his crotch, he jumped a mile again and hissed at her in a low tone.

"Will you stop that?!" Shika looked around nervously as Kakashi and Naruto laughed at each other randomly. Sasuke was mildly disapproved and Sakura was starting to find it boring.

"Sakura are you going to finish that?!" Naruto leaned over sloppily and grabbed her half finished cold pasta, shoving it in his mouth.

"AHAHA IMAGINE IF BUSHY BROW WAS HERE!! HE'D BE SO FUNNY!" Naruto burst out laughing as the noodle sauce splattered all over his mouth.

"I think we should all go now" Sasuke suggested and he grabbed Naruto's money and paid.

"Kakashi sensei, I think I should drive" Sakura said and Kakashi threw her the keys and roared with laughter, Naruto randomly joined in and Sasuke gave them a weird look, hopping in the front they drove home.

**Wooh, I got this chap done. Pretty crappy yea?!! Thank you to those who just became one of my darlings!! Thank you for reviewing!! o I'd mention your names but I don't have the page up…review everyone!! Review and you shall join my happy club! LOL I sound like a hippie cult or something.**

**Please review, and sorry if this fanfiction doesn't suffice your entertainment level. **


	7. A Little wet

Sakura's eyes snapped open, it was still dark, she turned her clock light on, it read 2:45. Six more hours till she would normally awake, and she already missed Sasuke. Again. Sakura turned to her side, creasing her brows. Something was missing, she rubbed her fingers together.

Her ring!

Sakura threw the sheets off her and switched on the light, crawling on all fours she searched her bed.

Shit!

Where did it go?! She lost it! She clumsily fell on the floor and looked around.

"Crap, Crap, Crap!!" As she threw her sheets off she heard a little 'clink'

She paused and searched more, after she heard a little 'thunk'

"What are you looking for?" 

"Something…"

"What's this then?" He picked up a little silver ring and examined the little 'Sakura' with the little heart next to it.

"That's mine" Sakura grabbed it off him and he shrugged.

"When are you going to be done?" 

"Just lay off, when I'm done I'm done. I'll call you or something!!"

"Hn" Sakura looked up at him and was instantly received by a kiss and was pressed onto the floor, he ran his hands up and down her body, taking off her clothes, she took off his. It was beginning to feel weird now but nonetheless as he bit that special spot on her neck, nonetheless she obliged and she ran her hands up and down his back.

He traced his hand down and began to rub pleasurably as she moaned his name out, trying to hold in. She could feel his bulge against her and he slipped his hand inside her panties, rubbing around.

In an instant he inserted in her and began to rock back and forth, Sakura pulled her blankets on her, it was beginning to become cold. Sakura wriggled around, it felt so nice. If Sasuke did this to her, oh gosh, she would be in bliss in heaven. Sakura felt prickly, thinking about Sasuke doing it to her felt funny.

Sakura rolled on top of him and began to take over kissing him as she moved on top of him, moaning out his name and some other random words.

After some time of sensuous moments the two stopped and he disappeared without any words spoken. Now that Sakura had Sasuke, she was growing tired of Itachi. The two were very different. Well the same in one way, both hidden, withdrawn and hard to show their true feelings, but different in the way which Sasuke's warm and tender when he's showing care. And there's Itachi, who always just gets it over and done with, teasing and lustful, cold.

Sakura looked at the clock again, 3:30, that only went for 45 minutes and it seemed so slow…

Sakura crept past the boys' room, putting her ear to the door she heard _someone _moaning. Sakura widened her eyes, it was Naruto.

Sakura couldn't help it, she wanted to find out! She crept in, the door creaked a little and she came to Naruto's bed, thinking of a better idea she ran to her room and grabbed a torch.

Racing back, she lifted Naruto's sheets up.

**Okay, this may be a bit too much, but I'm in a dirty mood and I feel evil. So haha yea. This is over the top I think, please don't hurt me.**

Turning on the torch, it was a bit bland she shined it on Naruto, his bottom pajamas were wet.

"Aw gross" Sakura whispered to herself, screwing his face up in disgust and turning away, Naruto stirred and she threw the sheets back on him. She laughed silently, crouching down, trying to hold in everything as dirty thoughts entered her head. Sakura looked over to the immobile figure, she clambered over to Sasuke and took the blankets off, she wouldn't get a surprise, of course Sasuke wouldn't have these kinds of dreams. Yet alone dream of anyone, she shined the torch on his bottoms.

Her eyes widened and she held her hand to her mouth, trying desperately not to let any noise out.

There, was a wet patch too. Was it just Sakura or did _both _of them have wet dreams? Or did they just…pee in their bed?

How regular did boys have their wet dreams? Sakura pondered and creased her eyebrow.

**Yea actually, how often to guys have their wet dreams…lol I'm laughing so hard now. Someone tell me so I can laugh harder. Can someone tell me?!! Tell me!! **

Sakura put the blankets back on Sasuke as his knees curled up to his chest, it was adorable. Like a little child. Sakura tucked him in more and kissed him on the forehead, looking at him in awe. Sasuke blinked his eyes open and yawned, smiling smugly as he grabbed Sakura's neck and wrestled her into his bed. Ahh, at last, Sakura was with him and his scent.

He wrapped his arms around Sakura and she nuzzled into his arm, nibbling on his ear admirably. 

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Can I say something?" Sakura nibbled her finger and smiled

"mm"

"You're wet." Sakura whispered and he snapped his eyes open, stumbling out of his bed he grabbed a pair of shorts lying on a chair and slipped them on.

Sakura bit his lip, even telling him that was embarrassing. He went back to cuddling her and the lights immediately turned on, Naruto was sitting on his bed grinning.

"CAUGHT IN THE ACT!! HAHAHA!!"

"Naruto, you're still drunk, go to sleep"

"Okay…" He yawned and fell on the bed, snoring. Sasuke smiled wearily at her, closing his eyes and licking his lips cheekily.

Sakura's heart began to race again and they both lulled off to sleep eventually…

"_Sakura you've been a naughty girl" He smirked, Sakura smiled. She didn't care, she loved him, she would do anything for him, be his toy. His coldness surrounded the atmosphere. _

_She kissed him fiercely, and she rubbed his hard chest._

"_I love you" She panted._

"_I love you too" Sakura opened her eyes and smiled, not to see Itachi. But to see Sasuke, she stepped away from him as he smirked. That searing pain started to kick in and she wreathed out in anger. _

"_Sakura, shh" Warmth embraced her and she kissed him _

_  
"Sasuke, thank god you're here" She smiled and held his hands, only that it was Itachi. _

"_What?" She stepped away again and again, that pain kicked in and she wreathed around, holding her arm._

_Her curse mark burned and it began to turn orange red. Itachi comforted her, reassuring her._

"_Shh, be quiet. He's going to come"_

"Who's going to come?"  


Sakura sat up, shaking her head while blinking, her vision was a bit blurry and she looked at her gloved hand, taking off her glove her curse mark was orange. She traced its unique design she grimaced as she pressed it. Getting up she walked to the kitchen and turned on the tap, running it under cold water it began to turn black again.

Why was it orange? She didn't do anything wrong…maybe it was just because he wanted to have some fun.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" 

"Positive" 

"How's little brother" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?" 

"A brother always asks about his sibling" he remotely answered.

"He's okay. Now go before someone catches you" He gave her a little kiss before disappearing.

**Crap chapter?? They're all crap! MUAHAHA. Okay I'm so lame, so is this. Ahem…please review so I can thank you all. Thank you for reviewing my pretties!!**

**And review even if you think it's crap or review even to say something random like… "I just went to the toilet and I crapped out a piece of light bulb" LOL I'm laughing at my own joke. How not funny…or REVIEW to say how regularly boys get wet dreams. Omg, from now on, I'm gonna put in random questions which people can opinionate on!! And for these questions, I don't know the answer to. So…fill me!!**

**Question: How regular do boys have wet dreams?**

**Please review!! **

**His-Only-Heart**


	8. Broken Heart

Sakura immediately got up as she woke up, Sasuke wasn't by her side. Sakura frowned, Naruto was snoring like a pig. She walked out, ruffling her hair she saw Sasuke calmly licking bits of oats stuck to his spoon. He put the spoon down and stared at Sakura in the way that was like what-are-you-looking-at.

Sakura smiled and walked off to the bathroom.

Sasuke continued licking his spoon, there was a little creak and he snapped around. Eyes wondering to every crack and hole, his hair on his skin tingled with cold.

Turning round again, he scooped a spoon and clamped his mouth over the spoon, licking off all the oats.

Spinning around again, there was no one there.

If there was one thing he didn't want to be disturbed during, it was during eating oats. Sasuke liked the way how oats stuck to the spoon so you can taste it while licking it, he picked his bowl up and walked to rooms. Investigating Sakura's room first, nothing.

Then his own room, nothing but Naruto.

Kakashi's room, Sasuke's eyes widened and he froze, spoon half way to his mouth. There sat Kakashi sprawled on his bed, watching an icha icha movie. He could tell it was an icha icha movie because that was the only thing he would watch and of course the sound effects.

Kakashi also seemed mildly surprised, but smiled.

Sasuke backed out slowly and closed the door in shock.

Okay, no one in there except Kakashi and his sexual appetite.

Sasuke went to the bathroom, hoping that Sakura wasn't actually changing or _on _the toilet. Wait, no he _wanted _Sakura to be changing. Sasuke shook his head, he had to control himself. As soon as he decided to 'control' himself, dirty thoughts entered his mind of Sakura, he approached the door and hear her muffled voice talking again.

Once again he shook his head and opened the door, Sakura was looking in the mirror but not at herself. She turned around, her hands instantly snapped up to her hair, to pretend to preen herself.

"Were you talking to someone?" Sasuke gave another lick of the spoon. Sakura smiled sweetly at him.

"No." She walked over to him and wiped off a bit of oats stuck to his nose. Sakura adored him so much, she was growing more fond of him each day.

Sasuke looked at her blandly, although he really did feel for her.

"I'm going out for a walk" Sakura nodded and he put the clean bowl in the sink. He sighed exasperatedly, the frost blown out from his mouth made a little smoky shape. The dew on the grass was so cold, Sasuke's feet were already freezing.

There was that rustle again and he turned his eyes towards the forest, walking along but keeping a close eye on the rustling trees.

To tell the truth, he was a little freaked out. So not like Sasuke, mysterious rustles? Sakura talking to herself? Kakashi- tired? Has the world flipped around?

He turned back, fastening his pace a little bit. As he crept in silently he looked over at Sakura who was at the edge of the couch reading a familiar book with a what-the-hell-but-intrigued look. Sasuke examined her, that orange book.

Sakura lifted her eyebrow, possibly a well described erotic scene came across her eyes and she relaxed a little.

Sasuke made himself heard and he walked over to her, Sakura chucked the book down.

"You feeling good now?" 

"Huh?"

"Well you're reading that aren't you? You'd feel nice afterwards" Sakura's body tingled with delight from the book. The descriptions _did _make her feel good.

Sakura smirked.

"Sakura." 

"Yea?" 

"Are you alright? You've been talking to yourself and acting odd these days"   
Sakura hesitated.

"I'm fine" 

"Hn. No one's been visiting here right?" Sakura's stomach tensed.

"No" She squeaked out.

"Hn"

"Sasuke" 

"Mm?" 

'_I love you? I like you heaps? I like you more than like' _'like' sounded so….beginners. Love seemed more advanced.

'_oh nothing Sasuke, I think I'm stuck between love and like with you!' _Sakura's head whizzed with sarcasm.

Sakura shook her head than kissed him to reassure that she wasn't just rambling on. Sasuke held her cold gloved hand, tracing on the glove, he began to pull it off, just then her hand began to sting again, her body immensely heated up, thankfully her glove was on. But still, the black marks began to snake up her arm. Sakura looked at her arm and her eyes widened, holding the kiss for longer, she pulled him close to her in a hug, holding her arm behind his back so she could watch the peculiar lines crawl up.

_Ahh shit, it hurts! _

"Ouch." Sasuke grunted, Sakura had accidentally bit his lip due to the pain.

"Sorry, I gotta go to the…" Sakura rushed off before she finished her sentence and slammed the bathroom door. She wouldn't know what she would do without cold water. The water slapped onto her burning hand and she began to relax a little.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Sakura snarled.

_Hurry up. _

The voice spoke again.

"I'm going as fast as I can! Ah!" Her hand burned more and she dropped to her knees, holding onto the sink for support.

Sakura couldn't hold in the tears, she didn't know what the tears were for! They just, streamed down. Maybe it was from the pain, she bit her lip. She had to be strong. She kept silent, if she was silent enough, you could hear Kakashi's entertainment noises creeping into the room. She held her hand to her ears and screwed her eyes shut, her head buzzed with her guilt.

"No…This cant be happening. Why am I doing thing?" Sakura panted, inhaled and exhaled.

She crouched down and bit her lip again, regaining her posture she sighed all the stress off and wiped her face, splashing water on her she walked back outside, Sasuke wasn't there but Naruto.

"Where did Sasuke go?" Naruto shrugged.

"Why do you always wear that glove?" Naruto nodded at her hand as she sat next to him. She touched it.

"It's cool, and my hand gets cold. New fashion trend" Sakura forced a smile on.

"What about your other hand then? Wouldn't it get cold too?" 

"Look shut up Naruto, stop prying into other people's lives, why are you so annoying?!" Sakura sighed exasperatedly and walked away leaving Naruto in shock.

Sakura walked outside, slamming the door after her. She walked along the never ending pavement, she heard muffled giggling and she looked ahead, Ino and Sasuke were talking together. Sasuke seemed bland and uninterested while Ino was…flirting away! Sakura gaped in anger, walking behind a tree to spy on them.

Sasuke forced a smile on as Ino giggled again and touched his arm, he shoved his hands in his pocket. Rolling his eyes he sighed and looked back at Ino, blowing a little wisp of hair out of his eyes. 

"What happened to Shikamaru and you, don't you need to tend to him?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No" She giggled again and leaned in quickly, in a blur, Ino's lips were tightly clamped on Sasuke's. Sasuke was in shock, but unintentionally went along with it. She pushed him against a tree roughly and ran her hands through his hair, her eyes closed in that way which she was enjoying the feeling but not the 'I love you' attention. Sakura gaped even more, running away before she could see anything else.

She closed the door of her bedroom, she didn't know how to act. Relieved? Shocked? Angry?!! Yes, maybe angry. How could Ino even _Sasuke _do that to her?!!

Sakura broke into tears, now the only thing she'd want to do now is her job. Get it over and done with, then deal with her 'love' life. She sighed angrily, getting up she stood up.

"I need you" Sakura choked out, calling out hoarsely. She turned around and there he was standing behind her.

Walking to her he caressed her head, he now made her feel like she was worth something. She loved him now.

He sighed and shook his head, disapproving.

"I knew my little brother wasn't up to any good, he was wrong for you." He rested his head on hers and she sobbed on his shoulder, making him wet.

"You ready?" 

"Yea, let's get it over and done with" Sakura wiped her eyes.

**Okay guys, I've done my research!!**

**I didn't find out how often guys get their wet dreams but they get it after they stop masturbating…weird yea? Well maybe not for guys.**

**They also have it between 12-14 years old. LOl, why am I writing this?**

**Please please review!! **

**Random question #2: Which boy/girl do you adore so much that you want he/she to come ALIVE!! **

**I personally want Sasuke…so hot. Actually I love mainly all the cool guys :P.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. AND STAY TUNED FOR THE 'BRINGING DOWN OF MYSTERY GUY'**


	9. He broke my heart, now i'll break his

Sakura sniffed, letting the big tears roll down her face and drop silently onto her open palms, her dry streaks were now traced with new wet tears.

God, she thought now she was the most naïve, stupidest girl in the entire world. Sakura slapped her forehead in distress, exhaling she went to the bathroom, looking in the mirror she saw those dry streaks again and she quickly washed them off as she heard the front door open and close.

Sasuke walked in the bathroom and stopped as he saw Sakura standing in front of him, looking angry, he looked away and walked past her, Sakura walked past him too.

"Sakura." Sakura stopped, still looking ahead, waiting for what he was going to say.

"I love you" Sakura smirked to herself.

"I know" Without a lover's reply back, she walked off.

"You broke my heart Sasuke. Now I'll break yours." Sakura grinned smugly to herself.

Sakura stayed up all night, not plotting though. Thinking of all those sweet times she spent with Sasuke which only equaled to a week or so. Even so, she was more attached to him than ever.

"Hehe, best way to bring him down." Sakura smiled sinfully tracing her curse mark as it began to glow orange. Now, it wasn't stinging pain, but it was an adrenalin rush of pleasure and pride. Maybe this was how Sasuke felt when he had his activated.

She felt her body fill with impossible power and she chuckled to herself as her body heated up. The curse mark began to snake up her arms again, wrapping it's elegant pattern right up to her neck and onto her side face. She could feel the warmth creeping up her face, and she smiled so that her teeth showed and her eye brows creased.

"Yes, do your work" Sakura watched the curse mark take over her body.

**Yes people, this is going to get a little bit ridiculous, like.. Sakura cursed mark?? Impossible. Tell me my story is crap!! FUAHAHAHA!! So yea, please bear my crap writing.**

Sakura felt her hair stand up on ends as the feeling tingled her. The voice entered her thoughts again:  
_Good girl. Go now._

Sakura felt pleased as he praised her and felt a little kiss on her neck, Sasuke was the only one home of course, Naruto had decided to go and watch a movie (Icha Icha) with Kakashi then visit the ramen stall.

Sakura's fringe fell over her eyes as she took off her head band, throwing it on the floor. She didn't belong to the leaf anymore, she would go her own way.

She walked outside to see Sasuke in his room, hands clamped together staring up at the ceiling. He lifted his head to see Sakura staring at him. Smiling. He creased his brow and sat up, glancing at the black marks all over her body.

"Sakura? What's going on?" 

"I have to do it" Her face no longer had the smile, but a serious face. Not a Sakura face. She stared darkly at him.

"Do what?"  
She bowed her head lower, still not smiling, more of her fringe fell over her eyes as she wielded a kunai.

He blinked, a bit confused but pretty sure what was going on. She was going to kill someone.

She lifted her head and Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, her eyes. They had no emotions, nothing. Plain dark eyes, the green lost it's vibe and the dark took over her.

There were some muffled voices outside and she snapped her head around, grinning.

"Better get this over and done with" She snarled. She was going after Naruto?!!

She turned and Sasuke raced to her, but to be quickly greeted by a blow in the stomach. Curse mark.

"What are you doing?!!" 

"Fulfilling my task" Sasuke blinked as he groped his stomach, damn she hit hard.

The muffled voices were quiet, Naruto probably decided to take Kakashi somewhere else. And she smiled.

"More time" She sprinted towards him and struck another blow with a kick. 

"Why are you doing this to me?!! You're going after Naruto aren't you?!!" Sasuke who knew Sakura pretty well, knew that in the case, she would never annihilate the enemy's acquaintance, she would go straight for the objective.

She stopped. Holding the kunai still.

"Who said I was going after Naruto?" She crouched down as Sasuke's lips parted. She was going after him.

Sasuke with quick reflexes stopped the kunai as it pointed near his heart, the kunai dug deep into his palm and he grimaced.

"Why are you doing this?!!" Another kick to his stomach.

"He asked me to do it, and I love him. So I'm going to be useful for once in my life" Sasuke dodged a blow, he didn't want to hurt Sakura but how was he going to get out of this?

"Who's 'he'?!! Don't you love me?!!" Sasuke tried to get to her he knew it sounded stupid but he would try anything to get Sakura out of insanity.

"I saw you! Don't lie to me Sasuke!!" Instead of Sakura's eyes welling up, she felt totally filled with hatred.

"saw me what?!" Sakura fell silent and continued attacking.

"Why have you got the cursed mark?" Sasuke held her wrists suspended as she brought it down on him. She stared at him darkly and he traced the black glowing mark.

She drew her hand away and punched him in the stomach, Sasuke spat out blood and out of instinct, he retaliated without thinking. Punching her himself, but it was no way near as powerful as her punches.

She merely staggered and lifted her head again at him.

Sakura snarled at him and lunged on top of him, Sasuke lay underneath her and she gripped his collar ready to punch the living daylight out of him.

"Sakura, I don't want to hurt you" 

"You cant hurt me"  
he looked up at her.

"Do it then"

_You are all I can remember after all that we've been through._

_Forever in my heart._

_Now I Know._

_And June feels like September, so cant believe it's true._

_Too long we've been apart._

_One more night I wanna be with you._

_Where I wanna hold you tight it feels so right._

_Tonight so leave it up to you and I think the time is right to stop the fight._

She hesitated, breathing heavily.

"What are you waiting for? You want to do this don't you?" Sakura gripped his collar more tightly. As she flung her hand down, that sharp stinging pain suddenly stabbed her, this was not meant to happen! Sasuke quickly dodged and pushed her hand away, pushing her off.

She gripped her side neck, yelling out in pain. Sasuke picked her up and lay her on the floor properly as she wreathed, he knew what kind of pain she was in. 

"Sakura pull yourself together!" Sakura spat out blood and pushed Sasuke away roughly.

"I don't need your help!" She sprinted at him again and drew a punch to his head. Dodging, he threw one of his own attacks, easily dodged, Sakura fell to her knees and clenched her teeth. Sasuke stepped towards her, instead of letting him help her she ran off after flicking him a glare.

Spitting some more blood out he sat down to rest his body, all that short time he was weary. And who was 'he'? Orochimaru?

Sakura sat in the tree as the cold penetrated her, she gripped her arm and watched the mist form as she blew.

She felt the marks creep back to her palm, her ring glinted in the moonlight. Sakura looked at it, taking it off for the first time she examined it. The 'Sakura' with the love heart was still engraved boldly. Sakura didn't look at it in adore, she didn't smile, she didn't feel anything and she threw the ring as far as she could, hearing the little 'clink' as it landed she sighed.

Next time she would see Sasuke, she would definitely kill him.

**I think out of all my chapters, this one is the most crappiest one EVER. The fighting bit was really not interesting, sorry for that. I got another question for you all.**

**Question #3: Who out of Naruto (the good people) would you want to die the most?**

**I want Hinata to die, sorry for Naruto but Hinata is so… RAH. Anyway please please review!**

**His-Only-Heart.**


	10. Every time we touch

Sakura about twenty minutes later, was still searching for the thrown away ring. Yes, Sakura had taken a great liking towards the ring, or more like Sasuke's affections. She still felt the same, though something deep down was stirring about. An uneasiness feeling rummaged around in her since she threw that ring.

She trudged through thigh high grassy weeds, bending down lowly and squinting for any glint or shining substance.

She sighed as she saw that familiar tinkling little trinket and she rushed over, picking it up and wiping the dirt off. Thinking again if she should throw it away again, she walked back to the tree and stared at it. Most of her wanted to _burn _it till it melts, but her other, she wanted to treasure it.

Wait, something else was stirring inside her, something…spiritual.

_SAKURA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!! DON'T LET IT TAKE OVER YOU OR I'LL BASH YOUR BRAINS OUT CHA!!! _

_NOW PUT THAT RING IN AND GET A GRIP!!!_

Sakura shook her head, was something…speaking to her?? Yes, her… inner self. Sakura would ignore herself for a second and she slipped the ring in her pocket, making sure it was there but she couldn't see it.

Sakura stayed up the whole night, waiting for morning.

…

As she snapped her eyes open, she was greeted by that powerful surge and she looked at her arm, grinning. The curse was back and she felt _great. _Like a morning breakfast, but lunch added to it.

She jumped off the tree and walked towards the house, pausing in her tracks she reconsidered. Naruto and Kakashi might be still sleeping, and three against one, though she was more powerful. Sakura decided she better not risk it and she went to the thigh high grassy weeds.

There was a creak and she saw Sasuke, looking out for something, she bared her teeth as she smiled and sprinted in a dash, knocking his stomach in one blow.

Running around again, knocking him again and again and again. Sasuke looked around frantically, figuring out where she was going to attack.

He triggered his sharingan, that lovely glowing red eyes activated and he raced to a spot, crossing out his arms in front of him so that he blocked her blow, their eyes connected for a second and she narrowed her eyes, pushing him with her arms and sending a kick.

Sasuke was knocked back. Sasuke, with all his anger he wanted to fight back, but something corny and cheesy told him to hold back to let her 'resume to her normal self and refrain from killing him'.

Of course, Sasuke couldn't do that. The only way to bring her back was to knock her out and take her to a medicnin or the hospital. Sasuke sent a surprising blow to her body, Sakura slid back and she grabbed dirt, holding her position.

"Sakura, who did this to you?!! I can help you!" Sasuke yelled as he blocked an incoming attack.

"I don't need your help!! He makes me more powerful and I'll be happy to give my life for him" Every word was making Sakura more aggravated and she thrusted her fist into his stomach.

"Sakura, I want you in my life, I _want _to help you!" Sakura hesitated, a short pit feeling in her stomach stirred.

_He wants me in his life._

Slowly her thoughts faded away, it was all lies.

"You lie, I know two days ago when Ino pig kissed you, you kissed her back!"

"What are you talking about?!! I haven't seen Ino since that restaurant day and she's dating!!" Sasuke spat out blood on the dry dirt.

"Don't lie to me Sasuke"

"I'm not, he's confusing you up! Whoever 'he' is!" 

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about, just shut up, he cares for me!" Sakura pressed her palms against her head and screwed her eyes shut, blocking out the words Sasuke forced in her ear.

"Sakura, tell me who he is and I can help you! Do it for your own good" Sakura did a flip and knocked his arm, twisting it she kicked his back.

Sprinting around to the other side and punching his stomach. Blood splattered on her pale face.

"I don't want to be Sakura anymore"

"Tell me who he is!" Sasuke now said more loudly and Sakura whimpered as lightning above them flashed and thunder cracked loudly. Rain poured onto their heads and Sakura's fringe covered her eyes, same with Sasuke's.

"I don't…need…your help!!" With a quick dash she ended her fight with a final blow to the stomach then a punch to the head.

Sasuke was knocked backwards onto his back, his eyes were closed. Sakura panted as her crouched position remained.

Sasuke lay still, she walked over to him, head held high, looking down on him.

She considered a few times whether to crouch down and caress his head.

A tear rolled down her cheek helplessly.

This was so pathetic, Sakura crying now.

She kept staring at him, broken and still. Still alive though, but barely. He needed help.

A few minutes had probably passed until Sakura kneeled down besides him, crying her tears out. Placing a hand on his chest she bowed her head and her hair fell over her face. She wiped some dribbling blood from his mouth and stood up.

"I guess. Now I know how you feel."

And with that, another glance at Sasuke she took the ring out of her pocket, not taking another look at it and chucked it at him, it fell on the concrete next to him with a little clink and a hint of glimmer.

She did the right thing. She knew it. She could feel herself grow stronger everyday when Sasuke wasn't a part of her life.

She walked on the foot path until a dark shadow caught her eye, she strolled in the dark spots. Welcoming his embrace she smiled as he pulled her into a proud hug.

He kissed her head and lifted her chin to press his mouth on hers.

"I'm so proud of you, it was a good start. He's at his weak point now." Smiling, she returned his kiss happily.

She was so glad to be with him again, to be in his arms, where he welcomed her every time.

But yet, she was still thinking of Sasuke.

"I have to go now" She smiled up at him and he smiled back, letting go of her he disappeared before she could turn her back on him.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dream_

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

_Coz every time we touch I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Cant you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side._

_Coz every time we touch I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Cant you feel my heart beat so_

_I cant let you go_

_Want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle though your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

_Coz every time we touch I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Cant you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side._

_Coz every time we touch I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Cant you feel my heart beat so_

_I cant let you go_

_Want you in my life_

_Coz every time we touch I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Cant you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side._

As she listened to the song, Sakura could feel the song kicking in already. She couldn't avoid it, she already knew it.

She loved him.

**Yeaaaaaa that's the end of the crap chap, sorry for the long song. It's by cascada by the way.**

**I don't know why, I always feel emotional when listening to that song. And, thank you to all my lovelies that reviewed me.**

**And for a special request, a reviewer asked me what a wet dream is.**

**A wet dream is basically a boy's dream when he has 'erotic' moments in his dream and he cant help it. So in that case he gets an.. erection…**

**And this stuff comes out.**

**Okay I'm not gonna explain it all because it's really embarrassing BUT, HERE IS ..**

**Question #4: IS SASUKE HOT OR WHAT?!!**

**LOL these are all turning out to be Naruto questions. For those not so obsessed Naruto lovers here's an alternative question.**

**Question #4 (alt): How often do you find a good fanfiction?**


	11. Curse Mark vs Curse Mark

Sakura kept a far distance away from the unconscious Sasuke, he needed to be taken to the hospital badly.

She examined him, his breathing was slow, and heavy.

She had an urge to just jump down and bring him inside. Like he would do for her.

She sighed in distress, it was her turn to save Sasuke. But she didn't want to, of all those things he did for her, she was going to throw it away just like that.

She began twiddling her fingers together, just then the door opened and Naruto suppressed a yawn and stretched like a cat.

Looking at Sasuke his eyes widened and he ran to Sasuke, shaking him. Sakura could probably guess what he would be saying, stuff like "Sasuke, talk to me!" or "Sasuke are you okay?" 

Naruto was stupid, of course he wasn't okay, he was lying on the ground barely breathing and he was bleeding, and of course Sasuke wouldn't talk to him because he wasn't alright _and _he was lying down which meant he was sleeping or either dead or knocked out.

Sakura watched the two like a cat.

Naruto shook Sasuke more and started slapping him on the cheeks, which just made more blood dribble out of Sasuke's mouth.

Naruto dragged Sasuke and the little clink was heard again, Naruto looked at the ring and picked it up. Squinting his eyes he read the little engraved message, his mouth parted.

He looked around and shoved it in his pocket, pulling Sasuke back again.

Sakura watched them as disappeared behind the front door.

Sasuke opened his eyes lazily to find Naruto twiddling the ring around, examining it, Sasuke sat up and grabbed the ring off him.

"Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked and Sasuke hesitated.

"How should I know? You're the one who's been in the house the whole time dobe!" Naruto didn't flinch.

"What's going on Sasuke?" Naruto asked mindedly.

"Nothing dobe, now get to training. Kakashi wants you" Sasuke waved him away and Naruto walked off slowly.

Sasuke held the ring up to look at it, not a scratch. Sasuke would have to get Sakura into the right state of mind somehow…

He walked outside and shouted in the distance

"Sakura! I know you're here, come out!!"

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

Sakura hopped down from the tree, the marks still embedded in her.

"You're going to tell me everything, or I'll make you" He clenched his fist.

**Okay lame sayings in know but I don't know what he would do in this 'situation'**

She smirked.

"Let's go then" With a blink of an eye, she was right in front of him and she sent her fist flying to his face, only to be stopped by his hand.

"You forgot that I have the same abilities as you, and Sharingan" He smiled till she he bared his teeth and his mark on his neck glowed orange, black streaks took over his body, for once Sakura was stuck in a crisis. His eyes were red and he pushed her off him, sending her flying in dirt.

She got up and sprinted with incredible speed towards him, only that he easily moved out of her way.

She growled and tackled him, he twisted his body so she was now on the bottom and he held her down with his weight.

"Tell me!"

"No!" She kicked him off her and he landed back on his feet, she got up, wiping blood from her mouth.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

Sprint. Kick. Ground. Sprint. Kick. Ground.

_Coz every time we touch I get a feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Cant you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

Sasuke gave one more blow as the piercing of the curse mark activated.

_**Everytime we touch i feel a static**_

And that was all Sakura could take.

_**Everytime we kiss I reach for the sky.**_

Falling down Sasuke fell on his knees and caught her.

_**Cant you feel my heart beat so I cant let you go**_

Holding her head gently he gazed at her. Fighting till the last minute.

_**Want you in my life.**_

Sasuke honestly, putting aside his male ego, his selfish behaviors and manhood wanted to cry for Sakura.

**Okay that was gay, Sasuke crying? Well this is my fanfic and I make it crappy when I type so deal with it! FUAHAHAHA!! **

A looming shadow appeared out of nowhere and Sasuke turned his head, his stare kept on the figure.

"Hello Little brother"

"Brother. What are you doing here?" Sasuke snapped at him and stood up.

"Watching the show of course" He smirked, his mouth dropped.

"You?!! You did this to Sakura?!!" 

**Beware, some very … non Sasuke things in here. sorry for the crap.**

He clenched his fist and a little voice whimpered behind him, he turned around and bent down.

"Sasuke, please don't. I'm sorry okay?" Sakura sat up and rested her head on his shoulders for support, barely whispering words out. He pushed her hair behind her ears, her eyes screwed tightly.

"You know I always liked you with short hair" Ignoring Itachi, he reassured Sakura, she was shivering like hell and she suppressed a little smile. Her hair was a little longer than before, but still short.

Sasuke could feel his whole body now which was soaking wet from the constant raining. She lifted her head up and held her lips near his, closer and closer she parted her lips a little. But that only strength carried her there and she fell limp in Sasuke's arms.

Sakura, barely alive could still feel that stinging pain in her arms up to her neck, though she kept still.

Itachi smirked.

"I told her she was weak" Sasuke turned his head to him who stood in a sophisticated pose.

Sasuke kept quiet and looked up at him.

"You have a lot to learn little brother. Come and join with me"

"And turn out like Sakura?"

He kept quiet.

"Of course not little brother, she was a mere toy. You are my own flesh and blood, she is nothing and was nothing to me"

"She loved you" 

"Yes Little brother, falling into my trap, foolish girl" He grin grew wider.

"And you also copied me didn't you, I didn't meet Ino"

"Yea, it was for her to hurry up. I knew she was falling for you, you and your good looks" Itachi almost seemed proud of his little brother who was staring up in detest at him.

**Yea sorry for the short chapter. **

**I need help, I don't know how to end the story, would Itachi and Sasuke ever fight? And who would win? I'm really stuck so can you precious reviewers please help me out??**

**Here are the things I'm stuck on:**

**Should Sakura die?**

**Should Itachi and Sasuke fight?  
Who would win if they would fight?**

**Who's stronger out of Itachi and Sasuke? I know it's Itachi, but… yea just checking.**

**Oh well here is ..**

**QUESTION #5!!**

**DO YOU GUYS HAVE A GF/BF AND DO YOU LOVE THEM?!!! I wish I had beep as my boyfriend... SIGHHHH. He's so hot… smile blink blink.**

**AH I'M TYPING MY THOUGHTS FOR EVERYONE TO READ NOOOO**

**OH WELL!!**

**Please review my pretties and tell me what you think of my mega crap!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**KEEP READING MY FANFICS YOU YOUTHFUL PEOPLE!! WOOHOO!! **

**Am I weird..? Oh well just review.**

**His-Only-Heart.**


	12. A guy like me Love a girl like her

_She was so beautiful, everyday I thought of gathering my courage to tell her that. People would think a guy like me would never like a girl like her._

_I thought that too._

_She was so different though, not in many ways, but…her faith and _everything _about her seems … right._

_A guy like me, love a girl like her. _

_Seems right._

_Why I like her though? I guess I don't know, I love her so much I don't even know why I love her._

_Even when she turned against me, I still love her. It's impossible for me to stop loving her, just wrong. Like separating a baby from its parents._

_Wrong._

Sasuke could recall his every single though about Sakura earlier on that day, he was now in a slight daze. Looking back at Sakura he held her hand softly, he felt something funny running down his face. He creased his eyebrow, touching the funny wet stuff with his finger tips he looked at it. What was it?

Tears?

How could he cry when he didn't even know how or when to, he wiped the rest off as more dripped onto the ground, he looked up to confront his brother, but he was gone. He sniffed a bit and wiped more tears that dribbled down, he couldn't stop! It was like crying because of onions, oh jeez. He looked like a girl, and if he said 'once he started, he couldn't stop' he would sound even more like a girl! He wiped the last of it and crouched next to Sakura.

Sasuke could recall every memory of Sakura.

_Memory from Chap 3…_

_I could hear her creeping in my room, thinking aloud to herself hn, she's so cute. I could see her silouhetted shadow wondering around, not to mention hearing the racket she made, as she walked past me I caught a whiff of her feminine scent. Smelt fruity. _

A little smile appeared on Sasuke's face.

_Memory from Chap 6…_

_I couldn't take my eyes off Sakura! Like oh my god, she was so sexy! Low cut top, revealed a bit of legs and her hair was styled with a bit of make up on. She could qualify for a… prostitute! No not a prostitute, prostitutes are whores…a model? Damn, she was so hot, I couldn't help looking at her, I think she caught me looking at her about a hundred times._

And that very day when he first gave her the birthday present, the ring. All the adrenalins and anxiety rushed through him that day, even _buying _the ring made him more anxious than ever. A million thoughts rushed through his head that day like: 'will she like it' 'is it too much' or even 'will she think I like her?' which was the whole point. But for some reason, through it all, he felt excited.

Sakura had made Sasuke a whole new person.

From heart to head.

Right now, more than ever he needed her, needed her to get through life, to be there for him, be in his life.

**Sorry if this is all too corny for you guys but my music is making me really emotional and the guy I like is just so adorable and I'm thinking about him and my other guy friend is really pissed at me so I'm kind of moody/sad.**

**Writing corny fics are a good way to make me feel 'better'**

**So if you think this is crap, blame it all on my emotions, my hand didn't do it!! "**

He looked at her face, it was so peaceful and calm, gentle.

Pushing a little wisp out of her hair he looked at her in admiration, she was so strong.

_Whoosh._

Sasuke grimaced.

5 kunais were in his back. It was so swift and silent.

He couldn't feel himself.

He fell forwards.

He caught a little glimpse of his big brother smirking down upon him.

**I think this fic is so depressing…I'm depressing lol I'm so sad .**

Sasuke's bright world darkened.

_In Sasuke's dreams…_

_Sasuke was on top of Sakura, making sensual love to her. It felt really nice._

**Lol, I'm not trying to make Sasuke perverted okay? Chill if you're getting angry.**

_Warmth and comfort burst through his body as he felt weird stuff come out of him, Sakura look pleasured beneath him and she smiled up at him. Her overlarge forehead was beaded with sweat and she panted heavily, Sasuke could have guessed they had been doing this for hours now._

_Sasuke pressed on top of her, even that felt good, she was so warm, not hot. She moaned a name out softly. The wrong name._

"_Itachi?"_

"_Yea, that's you" Sakura tapped his nose as if it was a little joke. Sasuke got up._

"_What do you mean? I'm not…" Sasuke stopped when Sakura looked at him as if he was going insane._

"_Are you okay?"_

"Yea…"  
Sakura embraced him again as he went into a little daydream.

The rest of Sasuke's dreams were gone as he snapped up from his unconsciousness, he looked at his side, Sakura was at his side but in a different bed, still away from the world and in a hospital, both of them were in a hospital.

Sasuke blinked his world clearer, it was pitch black, but a thin ray of light from a flashing lamp lit up the room.

The lamp blinked out.

The air smelt…fresh as it blew in through the open window. Sasuke got up and stuck his legs over the side so it dangled. Placing his feet on the ground he went to Sakura's side, shaking her a little bit he whispered in her ear.

"Sakura, wake up" he shook her again, Sakura didn't stir or anything of the sort. "Sakura…"

Sasuke leaned over and brushed his lips over hers, kissing her lightly, she felt cold and not in the world.

Sasuke glanced at the digits on the digital clock that blinked red, it was 3:45 am.

"Come on Sakura, wake up!" He shook her more restlessly.

_In Sakura's dreams which are actually her thoughts, she thinks they are dreams though._

_I can hear someone calling me, Sasuke? _

"_Sasuke I'm here!" Sakura was standing in a room that glowed brightly white. She waved up but no one was there, she could hear the voice again._

"_Wake up Sakura, come on" _

"_I'm awake Sasuke!" Sakura looked around, she was trapped in a room that had squishy walls._

_She touched her lips as she felt a brushing, tingling sensation on it._

_It feels so nice, to be in here. Where am I? I want to go back to Sasuke but here, it feels like paradise! I'll stay here a little longer until I figure out how to get to Sasuke. Wait…am I…dead? Or on the brink of death? White light…Sasuke calling out to me…maybe I'm in a coma or unconscious or something… I should return to Sasuke shouldn't I?_

_I should use this weird thing to get me out or something, Sakura glanced at her hand, the curse mark lay still and cold._

Sasuke touched her hand, the curse mark slithered up her arm, Sasuke watched at it in detest, but anxious to know why it was crawling up her arm now. Was he here somewhere?

"Come on Sakura wake UP!!" He shook her harder as the mark took over her face, her fingertips twitched.

"Sakura I know you can hear me, so wake up!" 

'_What do you think I'm trying to do!" Sakura yelled at him, she grimaced as she felt the pain again, meaning she was getting closer to wake up._

Another twitch came from Sakura's fingertips.

_Sakura coughed out blood onto her palms, she looked at her hands in distraught._

Blood dribbled out from Sakura's mouth and Sasuke looked at her in concern, wiping it off her more dribbled out. Yet she still didn't move, apart from the twitching.

This was incredulous, Sakura was bleeding and she wasn't moving!

Sasuke's hands were stained with red and he lifted Sakura's head up and caressed her head against his chest.

More blood dribbled out.

_What is this?!! Damn curse mark, wake up!!! AHHHH. _

_Sakura pinched herself._

She blinked her eyes open, her eyelids felt heavy and her head was spinning around and around. She let her head rest for a while until she pushed a little whisper out.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke stroked her soft pink hair and he looked at her, relieved to see she was awake.

Sakura lurched forward and coughed up enormous amounts of blood, her body felt weak and limp.

"Hi" She smiled at him as he looked at her in the you-just-coughed-up-blood-shouldn't-you-be-resting?

"Hi" Sasuke choked out, placing her head back on the pillow. As she lulled off to sleep, Sasuke always had that one question pondering in head: Why did she join forces with him?

He looked at her, hoping nothing will go wrong.

_Flashback._

"_Mother, father!! What the hell is going on?!!" Sasuke rushed to the door._

"_Don't come in Sasuke!" His mother cried from the other side, ignoring her he pulled the door open to see his parents lying in a pool of blood dripping from everywhere. He was struck to the spot. Above them was his only brother Itachi._

"_Brother what's going on?!! What's happened to Mother and Father!!" _

"_Foolish little brother"  
_

_Brother was not the same, his eyes. The eyes, they were different than to a normal sharingan._

**Yea I'm not sure if I got the dialogue right, but it's about there. I just read the manga for it so yea, it might be different than to the anime.**

**Anyhoo, this chapter is really depressing / crap so… don't mind.**

**Question #6: Should I continue this crappy story?"**

Question #7: What do YOU want to happen in this story?!! HUH HUH HUH?!! 

**You name it and I'll put it in, unless if it's something ridiculous like Sakura giving Sasuke a blow job. Actually that's okay, I might put that in. Just something not stupid like.. Sakura committing suicide. **

**Thankyou my lovelies for reviewing.**

**His-Only-Heart.**


	13. Silence

Sasuke and Sakura walked back to their house in silence, Sakura walked up to his side and took his hand softly, slipping her hands in his. His hands were cold. His insides tensed and he squeezed her hand.

"You feeling okay?" Sasuke asked and Sakura nodded. There was only one emotion that rushed through her now, distracting her from the world. Guilt.

They clicked the front door open and there was Naruto sitting, he looked like he had one hour of sleep and he stood up.

"SASUKE, SHE'S A TRAITOR!! WHAT'S SHE DOING IN HERE?!!" Naruto pointed a finger at Sakura.

"Hey Dobe. Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about" Naruto went up to Sasuke and glared at him menacingly.

"Why are you with her?! She's the one that did that to you, she's the one that did everything! Sakura get out before I make you!" Naruto lurched forward and got ready to thrust his fist in her. In a quick second, Sakura held her arms out to block her and Sasuke stepped in between. Sasuke took the blow for her, if there was one word that could describe Naruto's punch, you'd have to find the word first which would be such a challenge.

Sasuke was winded and he bent over, clutching his stomach.

"Get out of the way Sasuke!" Naruto growled between his teeth.

"No."

"Then I guess I'll take you out too!!" Naruto sprinted forward again, Sasuke dodged his fist and kicked his stomach. They stumbled outside and Sakura stood still.

"Stop it" A little choke escaped, it was happening again. Sasuke was taking it for her. "Guys, stop it!" Her voice was raspy and she ran to them, pushing Naruto off, he ignored her and shoved her away, continuing to attack Sasuke.

"what the hell?!! Stop!" Sakura punched both boys and they both shoved her away again, excluding her from the fight. She gaped in anger, jumping up to get a view from behind them.

Sasuke was shoved and he fell down, he staggered around, he'd hit his head and Sakura took her chance, striking Naruto hard he began to attack her.

"Naruto you have to stop this!!-" Again, Sakura was pushed aside and Sasuke took over.

"Stay out of this Sakura!" Sasuke panted as the two somersaulted over each other. Sasuke growled out of frustration.

"Sasuke, Naruto!! Stop this at ONCE!!" Sakura clenched her fist into a ball, she could feel her finger nails dig into her palm.

"What the hell is he doing here?!!" Naruto and Sasuke turned their heads, there stood Sasuke's brother. Staring blandly at them. Sasuke's body turned hot and his curse mark activated.

"I've come myself to finish the job little brother" Sakura took a step forward.

"Sakura don't!"

"If you can do it, then I can!" Sakura's mark also glowed a bright orange, snaking up her arms, she felt good. Her headband fell out, and she left it out. Taking a step forward again, she sprinted as fast as she could. Holding her fist out, she thrusted it- Itachi held his arm out and he was safe.

This was going to be tougher than she thought, Sasuke wanted to get this over and done with. He threw vicious punches and kicks at Naruto.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could already see Sakura struggling, she would _never _be a match for him. He was scared that no one would be. Not even him or Naruto. Sakura could feel a tear rolling down as he kept his fist thrusted in her stomach, she bit her lip, spitting out red blood.

_I have to think positive!_

Sakura grinned, sprinted. Kick. Flip. Kick. Punch. He. Goes. Down.

She crouched over, he was just warming up and she was already tired.

He started laughing, his eyes were sharingan. Sakura widened her eyes, it was not a normal Sharingan and he was losing it!

She threw her hands in front of her, he held out his palms. None of them needed Jutsu, both of them knew that he was going to beat her. Their hands connected and he twisted his body along with hers, he brought her up in the air and kicked her down to the dusty ground.

**I have noooo idea how Itachi fights so yea. Please don't hurt me.**

Dust flew everywhere and Itachi was hit in the face suddenly, as it cleared it was not Sakura but his own brother bringing his fist at him. He quickly dodged.

Sasuke's hair whiffed past him as Sakura flew up and threw attacks at Itachi, he laughed as they attempted to bring him down.

Sasuke turned around and a punch connected his face, Naruto was back in the game and he growled. Dust flew everywhere four separate bodies sprinted everywhere.

There was a sudden stop, Naruto and Sasuke somehow connected with each other and there was a frozen silence. Naruto fell.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, one job done and unfortunately, Sakura hated to say it, Sasuke looked like he was puffed. If there was one competition Sasuke found hard it was Naruto.

The silence was disturbed by whooshing and Sasuke wielded a kunai, lunging at his brother in utter hatred, despite, detest, call whatever you wanted it.

"Sasuke!" Sakura gasped as his brother grinned, also revealing a kunai behind his back.

"You've always been such a good brother" He said softly, in about a second he quickly snapped and they both plunged their kunais.

Silence. The golden key to success.

Sakura was glued to the spot, she shifted uneasily. She didn't like this feeling, it sent shivers down her spine.

Itachi fell down on his knees, stained with blood on his chest. Sakura could feel a smile coming on, Sasuke turned around and staggered over to a tree. Pulling out the kunai that struck his heart.

Sakura's world fell dark.

She rushed to Sasuke, for strength like Itachi's, she would have thought it would carry on. He just rested, breathing heavily. Sasuke fell in her arms and she lay him down, pressing the wound. Hoping he wouldn't have lost too much blood, even though it was possible. Puddles of blood trailed everywhere, especially where he was struck.

Sakura dripped tears.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke" She poured her heart out. "I truly am" Drip.

Open eyes.

"I know" He whispered.

"Please Sasuke, don't leave me" Drip, drip. 

**Okay guys, this is getting corny, please if you don't like, then… go eat a banana. And also don't forget to review if you think it's crappy. I'm feeling emotional. **

"We-we still have things to do!" She protested, pushing his hair aside.

**Please please please I beg you!! Please read to the very end, because I have a surprise ending. It's a shocking ending. And please, don't just scroll down and read that bit. You have to get in the mood!! ..**

Sasuke laughed softly. Sakura cried tears on his face.

"Sasuke, please hang in there" She held her hands up, hoping to heal him. No power came, she was so depressed. She flopped her hands and clenched the dust in her palms.

"Sasuke don't!" His eyelids began to droop.

"Come on Sakura, it's not going to work"

"Don't say that Sasuke, I want to be with you" Sakura managed to choke a wet reply.

"Dammit Sakura, stop saying _that. _Look at me, I cant go on._"_

"Don't give up!"

"at least, I lived for what I was meant to do. Kill him" Sakura was in utter shock. After all those years he still lived to kill his brother. Sasuke sat up, screwing one eye shut he pressed his lips over hers. She kissed him for one last time and threw her arms around his neck, she never wanted to let go of him. He took her hand, she could feel the blood on his.

"Sakura"

"What?" Drip.

"I need you to do one last thing for me" His eyelids were closing.

"What is it?" Sasuke said nothing but pressed the kunai he took out of his heart into her hands. Her lips parted.

"Don't ask me Sasuke! Don't!" She broke into more tears and shoved it in his hands. He placed it back in her hands.

"Do it"

"No!" She looked at his eyes, they were sad. Full of despair and sadness.

"Sakura. Do it, and I'll forgive everything you've done. You know I'll love you forever"

"That's why I cant do it, please Sasuke, just hang in there" She pulled him closer to her, her hands grasped his shirt.

"Sakura. Please, all I ask" His voice reassured her, she couldn't say anything as he closed her fingers over the kunai.

"Do it, I want you to do it" He kissed her again softly with all his strength, he couldn't hold on any longer.

"Sasuke, forgive me. I'm so sorry, will you forgive me?"

"Yes." His voice was rasp. She pulled him into another hug, her tears poured out onto his shirt and she grasped harder, plunging it into his wound again. He did not flinch, he did not grimace. He smiled at her softly.

"Saku…ra. Forgive me too" Sakura nodded as she let go of it slowly, his blood on her hands. How could she forgive herself though?

She kissed his face, one last kiss for her.

She looked at his face, his eyes were closed.

"Sasuke?" She held his shoulders, no reply. Her heart slowed down. The world grew dark.

"I need to be with you Sasuke. I…love you" She pressed on his dead lips, holding him in her arms for longer, stroking his head.

"Forgive me. Forgive me" She crouched over his body, running her hands through her hair.

She stood up, falling back down on her knees again. She couldn't stand!

"Dammit" She whispered to herself. Standing up again she held onto the tree, looking down on Sasuke's body. Drip.

Lovely Silence filled Earth.

**The End.**

**Okay guys there is the ending. It's a pretty crap ending but I was feeling a bit emotional, listening to sad music and all, I tried to put your guy's requests in with a twist. How do you like it? Is it okay? I think the end is a tad emo.**

**Please please please please I beg you a thousand times on my knees to review!! Even if it's to tell me how crap my story is or if you hail me or whatever.**

**To clear things up, if you think ItachixSasu fight was really gay and all, it was the best I could do since I don't really know about how Itachi fights.**

**Where was Kakashi you ask? Well let's just say he was.. out.**

**What happened to Naruto? He ended up in the hospital, grieved and all.**

**  
Sakura? Heartbroken.**

**Pretty please with cherry on top review!!!! . Yes the ending was crap, yes the whole story was crap but I want to thank you all. If it wasn't for all these review I would feel like crap. But anyhoo. **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LAST TIME.**

**His-Only-Heart.**

**P.S: Read my new story that just came out. It's called "I'll call you Ten Ten" it's a Neji and Ten Ten story. Review that too. .**

**I love you all!! **


End file.
